


requests

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Blood and Gore, Blushing, Bruises, Cemetery, Chess, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Flustered Logic | Logan Sanders, Height Differences, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Harm, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Thunderstorms, Touch-Starved, Trans Character, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, blood mention, gore mention, kinda gore, murder mentin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: bunch of ficlets that didn't deserve their own fic from prompts i got on tumblr/here. this is gonna be alotof intrulogical. tumblr is @justmeandmygayships if ya feel like sending a request in there
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 41
Kudos: 212





	1. intruloceit: "kiss me, they're coming!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aaaaaa for the OTP prompts lost, how about 38 for Intrulogical??"

“They’re coming. Kiss me!”

“Remus-”

“We’ve gotta hurry.”

Remus grinned at him, lacing their fingers together and leaning forward.

“I don’t have much time, they’ve been getting suspicious.” Logan smiled back at him, the rush of adrenaline feeding into the moment.

“All the more exciting.”

Both their smiles widened as they stood in the hall between the dark and light sides’ domains. Remus was the only one living in the dark sides’ area anymore, Janus having moved in with the light sides. It was lonely down there, but his boyfriend would always make sure he got enough attention.

“Tonight. They won’t let me go, so I’ll have to sneak out.”

“My castle. Is midnight late enough?”

“Virgil might still be up. One is more reliable, and I can either come back before three or after four. Virgil and Janus occasionally lurk around those times.”

Remus grinned and nodded, pressing Logan up against the wall and pulling him down by the tie as his ears pricked at the sound of footsteps. He nearly slammed their faces together, trying to suck every ounce of a kiss from these few moments. He dashed into his room just before Janus rounded the corner.

Logan attempted to regain his composure, heading in the opposite direction of Janus. He was stopped before he could get past, however, by Janus’s hand. The deceitful side smirked as he straightened out Logan’s tie.

“You’re making a habit out of this, aren’t you?”

Logan’s heart rate increased more than he thought it could at this moment. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Janus got close, placing two fingers along Logan’s jaw. “The other sides won’t be nearly as forgiving if they catch you, but I...”

He traced down Logan’s face to his neck, possibly checking his pulse. 

“I think this is rather fun for the two of you, isn’t it?”

Logan smiled, knowing Janus didn’t mean it in a hostile way. Janus continued his way down the hall, calling over his shoulder as he left.

“And if you wouldn’t mind, I think I’ll be joining you later.”

“We’d be honored to have you.”


	2. intrulogical: touch starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, you asked for fic requests/promts so...
> 
> Touch starved Logan and/or Remus with romantic Intrulogical?
> 
> Also I hope you have/had a lovely day :D"

“Uh… why are you sitting on the counter?”

Remus kicked his legs against the cupboard, shoveling ice cream into his mouth. “Why aren’t _you_?”

Logan looked at him with a somewhat judgmental expression, pulling a cup from above Remus’s head. He opened the freezer to get ice.

“I don’t think it serves any particular purpose. Plus, food is made on the counter. You’re making it dirty.”

Remus pulled the spoon out of his mouth with a popping sound. “I’m dirty, huh?”

Logan sighed, pouring water into his glass.

“Why don’t you join me?” Remus called as Logan began to step out of the room.

“I’m already wasting precious sleeping time, I’d rather not waste more.”

“Suit yourself.”

Logan made it halfway to the stairs, sipping the water he’d come down for.

“...But you can take a look at my tentacles tomorrow if you stay.”

Logan froze, then sighed. “Fine.”

Remus patted the counter as Logan stood in front of him, indicating that he should sit. Logan was quickly convinced by a tentacle wriggling out of Remus’s costume.

“Why are you so intent on me staying?”

Remus offered up a spoon of ice cream, which Logan declined. “I like your company.”

“You can interact with me any time, but you never insist so much as you are now.”

Remus sighed, dropping his spoon back in the ice cream tub and resting his hand on his lap. He looked down.

“Lonely.”

It seemed that there must be a reason, but Logan didn’t pry.

“Is there any way I can assist?”

Remus snorted. “I don’t know how to comfort people like you can.”

“Well, there are various options. Venting, distractions, and physical comfort are common.”

He felt a prick on his hand.

Remus had moved his finger ever so slightly to touch Logan’s. He was still looking down, but relaxed when Logan put his hand on top, squeezing it slightly at the burn.

Physical comfort was probably his weakest area. While he wasn’t the best at offering suggestions for how to deal with emotions, he could listen. And he knew all the distractions best suited to each side, so whenever they needed it, he knew exactly what to do.

But _physical_ comfort?

He hadn’t hugged anybody in a long time.

He hadn’t _been_ hugged in a long, long time.

Remus leaned against him, slipping his arm around Logan’s back as he set down his ice cream. Logan mimicked him, pulling him just a little closer.

Remus snuggled into the touch before turning far enough to wrap both arms around Logan, squeezing himself into a kneeling position instead. Logan wasn’t sure how to proceed, adjusting himself to put both arms around Remus. He was unsure what to do with their precarious position and the burning sensation seeping through his clothes. And the warmth on his cheeks.

“I- uh… perhaps we should leave the counter?”

Remus sank further into Logan’s chest, surely able to feel his rapid heartbeat. “...In a minute.”

Logan smiled at him.

Just a little.


	3. dukeceit: "i planned the perfect date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt 20 with whatever ship (I got no ship ideas I just liked the prompt)"

“I planned the _perfect_ date.”

“Is that why we’re on our way to the cemetery?”

“What? Are dead people not romantic enough?”

Janus sighed, still smiling at his boyfriend. It was an odd idea, yes, but he was sure Remus had good reasoning. Or maybe he really just thought dead people were that romantic.

The air was cool when they stepped outside. Remus grabbed his hand, pulling him forwards immediately in a seemingly deliberate direction. They passed one of the larger mausoleums within the trees, approaching a wider stretch of plain grass. Remus let go to inspect one of the larger graves.

“How much do these cost?” Remus prodded at it with his foot, daring to step onto it.

“Remus, you can’t- that’s someone’s _grave_!"

“Yeah, yeah, they’re dead, it’s not like they’re gonna care.”

Janus sighed, pulling his boyfriend down from the stone. He managed to convince him to keep walking, although Remus insisted on going his very specific route, down a hill, then up a hill, through a stretch of trees out into the open again. It was getting a bit late.

“This tree!”

“What about it?”

It looked sturdy, plenty of low-hanging branches. The leaves were sparse, but that wasn’t surprising, being so late in the fall. Remus began climbing his way up to a thicker branch, beckoning Janus to join him. Reluctantly, he did. It might have been stupid, but the branch was thick and the air was nice. Plus he wasn’t getting Remus down unless he climbed it too.

“See? Isn’t this nice?”

Janus smiled a little. It was comfortable to be next to Remus, leaning against him in the cool air. Even if their seat wasn’t the most comfortable… it was calming.

“I suppose you’re right, dear.”

Remus kicked his legs energetically as Janus placed a kiss on his cheek, lacing their fingers together. Remus’s warmth was a nice contrast to the chill coming from the descending light.

“Are we facing directly at the sunset?”

“Mhm. Told you it was gonna be romantic.”

The sun spilled its light over the grasses, trees, and graves, it’s orange tint soon becoming overwhelming. Remus had to shove his head into Janus’s shoulder when the light was too bright, but that only added to the warm feeling inside of him.

Maybe this date was more romantic than he’d expected.


	4. anaroceit: height difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hhhhh 17 for the kisses prompts thing?"

Janus was short.

He’d been made fun of for this fact for his entire life, but it had stopped bothering him after a while. After all, the shorter you are, the more easily you can kick the backs of people’s knees. Funny that that’s how he got both of his boyfriends.

Roman was massively taller than him, and he used that to his advantage _constantly_. Whether it be to easily carry him in his arms, or encase his body in warmth, he _knew_ of his power.

Somehow, even with the near foot between Roman and Janus’s height, they’d managed to find someone even shorter than Janus.

When Janus had kicked Virgil’s knees playfully, he’d turned around and done just the same. Janus claimed years later that this was the moment he fell in love. When he’d kicked Roman’s knees, he pulled him down until his boyfriend’s cheeks were red and warm.

Roman loved picking Virgil up to kiss him. Janus leaned more towards pulling him down himself, especially when Roman wasn’t expecting it.

And he was sure Roman wouldn’t expect it now.

He was mixing batter in a bowl, a sad attempt at making cake from scratch. It was already doomed; he’d put olive oil in instead of proper vegetable oil. He was sure to burn it as well. They liked to give him the chance to try, though. Maybe he would get lucky and make something good at some point.

“Roman?”

“Mhm, love?”

Janus took Roman’s hand, pushing the whisk out of it back into the bowl. He pulled at his collar, forcing him downwards, pushing himself upwards on his toes. He kissed his boyfriend, the residue of stolen cake batter on his lips.

Before Janus knew it, he’d been attacked by Virgil’s kisses on his cheek.

“Let Roman bake, Janus.”

“You just want me to kiss you and not him.”

“...Maybe.”

Janus sweeped some of the flour on the counter at Virgil, who retracted quickly.

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

“Mhm, you stole me from Roman, so I get to terrorize you with flour.”

“Those don’t match up at _all_!”

“Hey, Janus, Virgil, you don’t need to fight, we can just all kiss each other.”

“I’ll fucking make out with you, Roman, Janus threw flour at me, he doesn’t get any more kisses.”

Virgil let Roman pick him up, clinging to his boyfriend and kissing his cheeks.

“You’re going to let this injustice happen, Roman?”

Roman leaned down, Virgil clinging even tighter so he didn’t fall off, to kiss Janus lightly. 

“Never, love.”


	5. analogical: storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ooh r u taking one word prompts?? bc if so uhh 11?? :00"
> 
> *shoves you with platonic analogical content*

A deep rumble of thunder shuddered once again through Logan’s chest, and he shook from the noise. He pulled his blankets tighter around himself. He attempted to conjure earplugs, but he seemed to be in no such state to do so.

This was Remus’s doing. It wasn’t like he’d meant to terrify the logical side, he probably hadn’t expected that he was terrifying anyone. Perhaps Virgil. But Remus was likely just having some fun.

Another bolt of lightning and shock of thunder, and there were tears in his eyes. He wanted it to end, so he could at least go to sleep.

“Logan?”

Virgil was at his door, seemingly shaking from the sound as well. He jumped at the slightest noise, the slightest flash of lightning.

“You’re scared too?”

Logan nodded, even though it was such a stupid thing for him, for Logic to be scared of. He curled further in on himself as Virgil approached. He offered up the blankets for Virgil, grateful for the warm body that crawled beside him.

“Well,” Virgil set his head on Logan’s shoulder, “I guess we’ll just have to be scared together.”


	6. intrulogical: abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For writing requests, how about intrulogical? Hurt/comfort(if u want)"

Remus stared at the mess he’d made, books, pillows, and other miscellaneous objects strewn across the floor. Half of the items were broken. He didn’t have much of a living room anymore, the couch’s cushions in complete disarray.

It wasn’t like Janus was there to tell him to clean it up.

He grabbed the nearest pillow, nails digging into the fabric in an attempt to rip it apart. When that didn’t work, he brought it to his teeth, canines scraping against it. He threw it to the ground when it refused to tear, stomping and kicking it.

He wasn’t sad. He was angry.

Remus was familiar with angry, the frustration at the other side’s ignorance of him plaguing him often. But he was rarely sad.

So he’d decided that this was angry.

He wasn’t sad. Not sad that Janus had left him for the light sides. Not sad that he’d gone, just like Virgil. Not sad that his room had disappeared without a note. Not sad that he was alone.

He let himself drop to the ground, curling into a tight ball. He wouldn’t let tears prick at his eyes, crying was _weak_ , crying was for _sad_ people. Not angry people.

A tear wriggled out, trailing down his cheek.

“...Remus?”

Remus froze. He hadn’t thought that any of the light sides gave a shit about his feelings, and certainly not the deep voice he recognized as Logan. To Logan, he was nothing more than an annoyance, or he thought.

“I- I heard yelling, are you alright? Is there anything I can do?”

The tear dropped off his chin, and he tried to sound cold and frustrated. “You know what happened, don’t you? How ol’ Janny _abandoned_ me like Virgil?”

“...You don’t have anyone else here.”

Remus curled further in on himself. He sensed the logical side sinking to his knees just beside him.

“It’s not like he’s completely abandoning you though, is it? These are much different circumstances compared to when Virgil left. Unless anything happened between you, Janus is just happy to be listened to.”

Remus relaxed a little. “...I guess.”

There was a silent moment as Remus shifted towards Logan, head bumping against his knee. He felt Logan set his hand on Remus’s shoulder, rubbing slow circles.

“If… if you’re lonely here,” Logan began.

“I don’t- I don’t think they really like me anymore. I mean, Janus was far more effective in helping them. In your episode, it took nearly the whole time to get them to listen, and today… I couldn’t do it at all.

“What… what if I came to live down here? With you.”

Remus hesitated. He didn’t want Logan to have to deal with his obnoxious demeanor, but… then why would he ask?

“You would do that?”

He gazed up at Logan’s face, the hand on his shoulder coming to a stop.

“I think… I’d be happier here.”

Remus broke the tone with a quiet chuckle, shifting closer to Logan’s stomach. “If you think so, I’d love to have you here, on one condition.”

“...What?”

“You’re gonna get a cooler outfit. Mad scientist theme. Sexy lab coat. All of it.”

Logan laughed, threading his fingers through Remus’s hair. “I can live with that.”


	7. intrulogical: ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you still want requests, maybe some simple ballet!Intrulogical? Not sure if thats the ship for that AU but I like the AU and Intrulogical so here we are lmao"

Remus stared at the boy, perfectly poised and graceful in his movements. Remus’s balance wasn’t nearly as good as his, and he seemed to be much more motivated as well. Remus was taking breaks wherever he could, but this kid…

God, he looked hot in that.

The tight fabric accentuated his curves, showing them off in a way you wouldn’t usually be able to see. He danced with precision and focus, hair falling over his eyes because it was just a little too short to tie back. His glasses slipped down his nose, but he didn’t pause to push them back up, continuing his steps.

Remus continued watching as he finished, taking a deep breath before coming towards the bench for his water.

“You’re good.”

The boy swallowed his water, brushing the sweat from his forehead. “Thank you.”

He sat next to Remus, fumbling through his bag for something.

“You’re a lot better than me. I can’t balance to save my life.”

“Well, I’ve seen you. You’re definitely better than you think.”

Remus blushed. He didn’t get compliments very often; he was too loud and obnoxious and uninterested in things to please people. Ballet was one of the only things he really cared about. However much Roman complained about ‘stealing his thing,’ Remus was going to keep doing it. It was one of the very, very few things he’d gotten praised for, while Roman was good at _everything_.

“I’m Remus.” He stuck out his hand. He wasn’t going to give up his shot to woo this cute boy.

He looked surprised before taking Remus’s hand. “Logan.”

Remus held on a bit longer than he should’ve. This was going to be fun.


	8. loceit: chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe some Loceit? Maybe something to do with chess"

Logan stared at the board, intent on winning. He knew Janus was intelligent, possibly enough to outsmart him, and with his knack for distraction and manipulation…

_Focus._

He could feel Janus’s eyes on him, blush rising up his neck. He made his move before he could dwell on it, averting Janus’s gaze after catching a glimpse of his smirk. He fiddled with his fingers under the table, focused on the board.

“Great move.” 

Logan knew it was a lie, and he mentally scorned himself for missing Janus’s knight. Janus moved his piece, looking back up at Logan.

“You look a little stressed. I’ve heard physical touch helps with that. Perhaps even a massage.”

Logan knew that Janus was doing this intentionally. It was extremely irritating to flush so easily. 

“I’m- I’m okay. We should finish, shouldn’t we?”

Janus relented for a moment, gazing around the room instead. Logan desperately searched for his best move, getting his turn over with, becoming more and more convinced that he was going to lose horrendously.

“Going straight for the-”

“Just go.”

Janus obliged, examining the board. 

“Am I really that distracting?” he asked, smirking at Logan’s continuous blush.

“Janus, just- just go, stop trying to flirt with me, you’re just taunting me with your pretty face-”

He’d mumbled the last part, fully aware of the deep red blush already on his cheeks.

“What was that?”

“Nothing-”

“If I’m not mistaken, I would’ve thought you called me pre-”

He was interrupted as Logan leaned over the table, knocking the pieces on the board off and onto the table in the process, to grab Janus by the collar and kiss him.

“I was wondering when you were going to do that.”

Logan released his grip. “Shut up.”


	9. analogical: stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did I hear analogical? Bc I could totally go for some analogical. Soft nerdy boys? Maybe star gazing bc obviously both these boys like astronomy? Maybe? I dunno, ignore my word dumb jnhbgvf"

Virgil laid his head on Logan’s stomach, facing his boyfriend’s face as he looked up at the stars. 

“You can see Venus right there, and Cassiopeia… Virgil, are you watching?”

It wasn’t so much of an annoyed or exasperated question. He could see the glitter in Logan’s eyes as he tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder, pointing at constellations.

“I’m sorry, babe. Just admiring you.”

Logan blushed, and Virgil crawled up so he could lay on his chest, cupping his cheek and fiddling with the hair coming past his ear. Logan tentatively pointed back towards the sky, Virgil turning over to look up.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

He could see Logan grin from the corner of his eye, beginning his rant for the night. Virgil followed Logan’s hand for each constellation, savoring the heart beating underneath his head and stars glittering in his eyes.

Once Logan’s talking had died down, Virgil leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I could listen to you rant all day.”

Logan smiled, returning the kiss. “I’m using that to my advantage.”


	10. anxceit: parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh oh oh if you’re doing requests could you do some anxceit? Either fluff or hurt/comfort?"
> 
> abuse tw for this one

Janus sat against the wall of the garage, just relieved to have escaped the screaming and yelling and broken plates from inside. He stared at his recent texts, Virgil’s message reassuring him. His boyfriend was coming to help him calm down from this panic.

His hands shook as he heard footsteps padding up the drive, seeing Virgil approaching, phone in hand. He started to get up before stumbling and letting Virgil come to him.

“Virgil, I- I should be used to this, I’m sorry-”

Warm hands wrapped around his torso. “No, no, it’s okay, you _shouldn’t_ be used to this. You shouldn’t have to be.”

Janus buried his head in Virgil’s neck, sinking into his boyfriend’s warmth. God, his parents would kill him if they saw this. 

He eventually steadied his breathing, drinking in the scent of Virgil’s hoodie.

“Would your parents get angry if you left?”

“I don’t think they care where I am,” Janus mumbled into the soft fabric.

“We could go hang out at a cafe, or get ice cream.”

Janus’s expression relaxed as he pulled his head back, pressing a long kiss to Virgil’s lips. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”


	11. analogical: boxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "27: boxes"
> 
> (platonic analogical)

Virgil sat on one of the boxes to look at the nearly empty house, legs swinging back and forth. Sunlight streamed in through the window, illuminating the bare walls.

“Scared?” Logan sat down next to him.

Virgil sighed. “Yeah. I know the new house isn’t too far, but I’ve lived here my whole life. Plus, you’re not gonna be across the street anymore.”

Logan nodded solemnly, gazing around the room.

“Well, remember for when you get there that you’re gonna have to actually be polite to people if you want friends. Terrifying.”

Virgil blushed in embarrassment, looking down as he chuckled. “Shut up.”

“My point.”

Both of them let out a tired laugh. He really was going to miss this neighborhood, wasn’t he? His parents were still trying to figure out if he could stay at his school. The commute would be long, but Virgil was willing to do anything if he didn’t completely lose his friend group.

He leaned against his friend, placing his hand on top of his. Logan in turn wrapped his arm around Virgil’s torso, rubbing his hand along his side in a comforting manner. Virgil sank into it. Even if they would end up able to still see each other at school, their houses were far apart. And Roman was going to a performing arts high school instead, so Virgil was barely going to get to see him anyway.

“You gonna be okay?”

Vrgil nodded, snuggling into Logan’s side. They’d still be able to hang out on weekends, at least. And hey, maybe he would meet his new best friend where he moved.

But then again, it was scary to think of someone replacing Logan.

Virgil straightened up a bit and squeezed Logan’s hand, savoring the moment before his parents would come back. “Wanna get lunch later to commemorate?”

“That sounds enjoyable.”


	12. anxceit: late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a non-Intrulogical prompt, what about Anxceit with the two of themcuddling/talking at odd hours of the night?"

“It’s a bit late to be up, Virgil, isn’t it? Three in the morning is dangerous territory.”

Janus approached the kitchen counter, Virgil sitting on it under the blue light, looking up from his phone. He placed a hand on the edge of the counter next to Virgil’s leg, trailing the other one along his jaw. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his face was close to Virgil’s.

“There are monsters in the night,” he whispered.

Virgil and he started giggling simultaneously as he drew back, joining Virgil on the counter. His boyfriend shoved a hand in his hair, dragging his palm across the buzzed side to card through his hair, hat lost somewhere in Janus’s room.

“But seriously, Virgil, what are you doing up? Couldn’t sleep?”

Virgil put his phone down on the counter beside him to divert all his attention to Janus. “Yeah. I was thinking about… everything. I’m scared for Thomas, which uh... doesn’t always help him.”

Janus laced his fingers in Virgil’s opposite hand, cupping his boyfriend’s face with the other.

“Well, you have to be worried about a problem in order to fix it, right? In a timely manner, at least.”

Virgil smiled, leaning into the touch. “I guess you’re right.”

Janus drew back, hand falling back to his side. “I’m always right.”

“No you’re not,” Virgil muttered, having said the phrase far too many times to try too hard anymore.

“Well, maybe not always.” He adjusted his position so his torso was turned, able to face Virgil. “But I think I’m pretty good at determining when you need a kiss.”

Virgil smirked, leaning forward to press their lips together in a deep kiss. He rested his arm on Janus’s shoulder, the other snaking around his neck. Janus wrapped his own arms around Virgil’s waist, pulling them closer. Neither moved once they broke besides Virgil nestling his head in Janus’s shoulder.

“I take it back. You’re always right about _that_.”


	13. logince: comfort/fight/streetlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "7, 18, 44 platonic logince"

“Get out.”

Logan’s voice was cold, his protective stance in front of Roman. He might as well have been holding a knife to the man’s throat, with the speed that he backed away. Logan let the tension in his shoulders relax, despite still being on guard.

“Are you badly injured?”

He turned his attention to Roman then, brow furrowed. He took Roman’s wrist, examining the scrape on their hand from where they’d fallen.

The dim light from the street wasn’t nearly enough to showcase Roman’s black eye and the multiple bruises littering their arms, but as far as Logan could tell, there was nothing too serious. His friend had quite a bit of muscle under their heavy fat, and they’d probably done more damage to their fighting partner than they’d received.

“I’m fine, Logan, it’s not a big deal. He won’t be bothering me anymore, at least.”

“Yeah, well, he shouldn’t have been bothering you in the first place.”

“I threw the first punch, I’m fine. This happens all the time.”

Logan pulled him out into the light, heading down the sidewalk towards the bus. “Well, it shouldn’t. One of these days it’s not gonna turn out as well as you’d like.”

“I can handle myself, Lo.”

“I know that. But I also know you make incredibly rash decisions, and, like tonight, you don’t stop until they run away or someone else forces you to.”

Roman felt the chill of the air as they reached the bus stop. Logan set his hand on their shoulder, not the most touchy person but wanting to offer something after that.

“Well, thanks for caring about my well-being, I guess.”

Logan smiled softly in the low light. Roman ruined the calm moment, ruffling Logan’s hair as their friend made indignant words of protest.

“You’re too short to act like the wise best friend trying to comfort me, nerd.”


	14. intrulogical: comfort/unstable/wreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the prompt thing 7,48 & 50 w/ intrulogical?"
> 
> (platonic or romantic)

Remus trembled, backing up at the sight of his destruction. His morningstar slipped out of his hands. This happened too much, far too much. He wished he was like Logan, or Janus, or Roman, he wished he had _control._

He tentatively pressed his index finger to his lip, tasting the blood that spilled out. He wasn’t sure when he’d gotten that cut. Maybe when he was pummeling the couch, or banging the lightbulb on his head, or punching through the wall.

He had gotten angry, and scared. And now they were going to yell at him, maybe as much as he had yelled at himself.

He ran a hand through his hair, exhausted. Even though he knew he would hate it, he had to clean up. He could feel blood seeping through his pant leg, probably from the repeated kicking of the side table. 

He took the broken shards of the lightbulb, cutting through his hand when he held too tight on one of them. He searched through the handful, pressing the matching piece to the bloodied one and fusing them together one by one.

“Hey, hey, don’t do that right now.”

Remus jumped at the sound, whirling around to find Logan, hand outstretched. He dropped the pieces and reached his hand tentatively towards the other side, blood dripping onto the carpet.

Logan paused before taking Remus by the upper arm instead, heading for the bathroom.

“The- the living room-”

“It’s fine. We’ll deal with it later.”

Remus stared at it as he left, feeling more and more guilty for the amount of destruction inflicted. He winced as his leg hit the doorframe to the bathroom, hopping on one foot until he was able to sit on the toilet seat.

“What happened?” Logan asked from in front of the cabinet, pulling out a roll of bandages.

“I- uh… I destroyed the living room, I guess. I’m not really in control of my emotions.”

Logan tentatively rolled up the creative side’s pants, revealing the gash that was much larger than Remus had expected, nothing that just the table could have done. It stung as Logan dabbed a washcloth on the wound.

“I’m sorry. I ruined your living room, and now you’re being nice to me. All I am is just _destruction,_ I don’t deserve-”

“Remus, it’s okay. Of course the living room is going to take some working on, but there’s obviously much more here than you just being destructive. It’s okay.”

Remus relaxed his shoulders slightly at the warm touch of Logan’s hand on his knee. He reached out his arms in hopes of a hug.

“Let me bandage your hand first.”


	15. intrulogical: five minute break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'let’s take a five minute break' Remus to Logan."

Logan breathed heavily, staring at the light dent he’d made. The morningstar felt heavy in his hands, the spikes dragging on the wooden floor. Remus surely wouldn’t mind, the creative side had never really cared about keeping things intact and clean.

The multitudes of scratches in the metal danced across his vision. His arms felt tired, almost weak, from the pointless labor he’d been doing. 

He went at it again, letting heavy swing after heavy swing hit the metal, the sound ricocheting off of the walls. Remus had suggested this as a way to get his anger out (also suggesting that he imagine the faces of the light sides as he did it, which he had rejected but maybe done a little of it anyway) and it had so far seemed to be working. The activity would serve as exercise and stress relief.

Because, God, had the light sides caused him a lot of stress.

He let a particularly hard blow ring out for a minute, letting the spikes screech as they scraped across the surface while he pulled it back. He kept going, harder, harder each time. He wanted to pummel each and every one of them for their stupid feelings, and their stupid ignorance, and their _stupid, stupid_ words-

“Hey, let’s take a five minute break.”

Remus took the morningstar from him, and he only then realized how sore and painful his hands felt. The creative side took his hand gently, leading him to sit down on the foot of the bed.

“You okay? Was that helping?”

Logan stared at his work, his hands trembling. He looked down at them, frustrated when he couldn’t get them to be still. His breath was shaky. He wasn’t sure if it was in fear, in sadness, or anger. He didn’t… couldn’t understand emotions well enough to know.

“I… no. I wanna stop.”

“Okay.”

Remus laced his fingers in Logan’s, letting him lean against the creative side. He took a deep breath, feeling tears prick at his eyes. He wanted to hide them in Remus’s chest, or not hide them at all and let himself be vulnerable. But still, he shut his eyes tight and held back.

“Do they really care so little that I have to get my anger out on a piece of metal with someone I’m supposed to hate? And now I feel- I feel-”

“It’s okay if you don’t know.”

“I feel… weak.”

He sighed, shifting closer to Remus’s warmth as the creative side set his arm around his waist. He squeezed a little, the pressure comforting.

“If the metal wasn’t helping, what do you think would?”

“Just… stay with me.”

He relaxed into Remus’s touch, head pressed against his chest.


	16. roceit: apology letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want some prompts other than Intrulogical, could you write something with Roceit and apology letters?"

Roman scribbled out yet another attempt at an apology. He’d been trying for weeks, at this point, probably, and nothing had come out. He’d gone through fits of blaming himself, berating a make-believe Janus in his mirror, followed by incredible guilt.

He had considered just saying “I’m sorry” and having it be done, but he’d squashed that idea almost immediately. That wouldn’t be enough for Janus, the beautiful, graceful-

It didn’t help to be madly in love with the person he was trying to apologize to. He’d considered turning it into a full-on love letter instead, but he needed to get the apology over with first.

He took another go at writing something, but ripped up the paper in frustration within seconds. He hit his head on the table a couple times, groaning in irritation. 

“Roman?”

He froze at the sound of Janus’s voice, smooth and full of... worry?

Roman looked up, turning around just enough to see the half-snake standing in the doorway, more anxious than Roman thought was possible for him. Janus stepped inside slightly, but keeping his distance.

“I owe you an apology. I can tell, you’re miserable, and I’m so, so-”

“You owe _me_ an apology?”

Janus straightened up, looking a little more like his usual self. “Well, you’ve been moping around in your room constantly since the wedding, and before that you weren’t much better. And I think I played a rather large part in that.”

“No, no, you...” Roman stood up to approach Janus, abandoning his weak attempts at letters, “all you’ve done is help me. You made me realize how selfish I really am, that I don’t deserve-”

“That’s exactly what we don’t want, Roman.”

“What?”

“You’re not the selfish one, that’s my job. You were willing to give up the callback despite knowing how much it would hurt you, and now look at you. You’re miserable, Roman. I convinced you to trust me and it didn’t turn out how I thought. Now you’re scared to trust _anyone._ I need you to see how that’s not okay.”

Roman could only stare for a moment. The distance between them had become a lot smaller, and it looked as if Janus was refraining from pulling the creative side into a tight hug. 

“I- I pretended you were evil and awful when you weren’t, and I shouldn’t have thought-”

“I was your villain. And it’s okay to distrust me, or dislike me, or hate me for that. It isn’t your fault. It was never your fault.” 

“But... you’re wonderful. I- I love you, I should have been better-”

“Roman, stop. Now isn’t the time to confess your feelings for me. You’re gonna have to learn to love yourself and trust everyone else first. I can’t keep watching you self-destruct over me. None of this was ever your fault, so stop blaming yourself for it. If you love me, promise me that.”

Roman’s eyes were dampening with tears as he felt his hands start to shake. He pulled himself together just enough. This was his fault. Janus had done nothing, this was just another lie, like the compliments, Janus was just doing his best, Janus was perfect, this was _Roman’s_ fault.

“I can’t trust a snake like you,” he forced out, jaw trembling.


	17. remus: ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hmm what about the song "Ghosting" by Mother Mother with Remus?"

Remus hummed, dancing idly around the commons. Someone would occasionally shoot him an annoyed glare, but he ignored it. He was only trying to help, trying to seem less threatening so they’d let him help.

Oh, but wasn’t he fun to ignore?

Ever since they’d decided his thoughts and opinions were worthless, he could barely even scare them at this point.

He was trying to present his ideas more nicely. But they wouldn’t listen.

He would make them listen.

At somepoint, of course. He had to think about how. Maybe shut them up, even Janus. It wasn’t like his best friend acknowledged him anymore, now that he was best buds with the stupid light sides.

They didn’t need Remus anyway. Maybe he shouldn’t even try.

_No._

He wasn’t gonna let himself give up.

But he could scare them again. Gain some sort of control. Maybe burn down their entire house so they had to flee and rebuild. Destroy all their precious belongings. Force Thomas’s intrusive thoughts to get worse until they did something about it. Attacked them individually, weakening their resistance to him, and in turn, Thomas’s. Then they’d get the content they needed.

But it was pointless. That wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

So he’d be here forever. Stuck, ignored, hated. Until Thomas died or decided maybe he wasn’t all that bad.

But he was, wasn’t he?

They hated him for a reason.


	18. prinxiety: trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for implied child abuse

Roman buried his head in his knees, biting down on one of them as he felt the tears soak into his pajama pants. He rocked idly back and forth, wanting the thoughts to _stop, stop, stop._

He deserved it. He deserved to have been hurt. They shouldn’t have put a warning, there was no way for them to know what it would do. It was just a normal, nice person, talking about their gardening project. It was his fault he still wasn’t over it.

Memories of screaming, yelling, pain pain pain, his brother in pain pain pain, being helpless and useless, nothing to do but fall back onto the flower bed and cry. They pushed and prodded in his mind, and he tightened his hold around himself. It was hot, so hot, like the warm, awful summer days he spent in fear. 

He hoped his phone wasn’t broken on the floor.

He heard the door open, and a wave of residual fear and newfound relief washed over him. It wasn’t that dreaded face, coming home to make him work in the garden, hot summer heat beating down all while his heart palpitated in his chest for fear of what was coming next.

No. This time it was Virgil.

“Roman, Roman, what happened, what do you need?”

Roman didn’t dare pull his head from his knees, even if he knew the sight of his boyfriend would calm him. “Fan,” he choked out. It was too hot, far too hot.

He heard Virgil dash back into their room, and he made a weak attempt to take deep breaths. His continuous shaking wasn’t going to help the temperature still climbing. Neither were the pajamas, but those were providing too much comfort to take off.

And suddenly, the cool air of the fan brushed just on the surface of his head and pajamas. He hadn’t noticed Virgil come back in, too wrapped up in his thoughts.

He felt Virgil kneel before him, his boyfriend’s hands tentatively touching his own, trying to pull them off his knees.

“C’mon, Ro, you can’t curl up in such a tight ball if you wanna cool down. I’m here, you’re gonna be okay. I’ll protect you from anything, you don’t have to do that yourself right now, okay?”

Roman took a gulp of air and letting it out slowly, breath still shaking as he nodded. He dropped his hands into Virgil’s before sitting up properly, crossing his legs instead of pulling them into his chest.

“Do you wanna go through a breathing technique?”

Roman nodded, clinging desperately to Virgil’s hands. He wished he could get a hug, sinking into Virgil’s hoodie, but his brow was still stained with sweat and the memories still flooding his mind.

“In, two, three, four. Hold, two, three, four, five...”

Roman tightened his grip on Virgil’s hands as he breathed in and out, finally feeling the thoughts recede.

Eventually, he cooled down, shifting to plop his head in Virgil’s chest, his boyfriend’s arms squishing the fat on his back. They kept the fan going, for Roman’s fear of growing too warm in Virgil’s arms.

They didn’t dare move for an hour, at least.


	19. logan: stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "47. Stars? Maybe? (Every time you ask for prompts I will appear I promise njhbgv)"
> 
> (+ bonus intrulogical after the "~~")

Logan stared up at the sky, exhausted but determined. He closed his eyes for a moment, the feeling of sleep washing over him for a moment, grass of the large field tickling his feet. He took a deep breath, raising his hand again. He’d been trying to complete this for years, and he was nearly finished.

He traced the outline of another, another constellation, dots lighting up with gentle nudges of his mind. There were only a few left. Only a few more stars.

He’d included every nuance of the sky, so as Thomas’s world rotated, so would his. He had savored every little moment that Thomas had taken to just watch the stars, but it was never long enough. 

So he’d spent years studying the sky, replicating it perfectly in the Imagination. And he was nearly finished.

His eyes grew heavier as he traced another constellation. He checked his book, making sure it was in the exact location it should be.

Two more to go.

His heart fluttered in anticipation as he adjusted the position of the last star he’d made slightly. He strained for the next one, finger tracing it with careful precision. One more.

He could have collapsed as he nudged the last star into existence, but he simply marveled at his work for a moment instead. The cool night breeze pushed through his hair, and he dropped his book there in the field, sinking out.

His dimly lit room was a comforting sight. Any other day and he would have been asleep hours ago, but he couldn’t find it in him to care as he read the time as three in the morning. He dressed in his pajamas quickly, too tired to put them on with a snap of his fingers.

The soft pillow couldn’t have felt softer as images of sparkling stars danced in his mind.

~~

Logan shifted his hand along the curious object, the light coming from it staining his hands a pretty indigo. He traced his thumb along the lines, outward facing dents soft against his skin. It certainly wasn’t what he’d expected to receive as a gift, especially from someone like Remus.

He had never expected Remus to care.

The gift had arrived shortly after Remus discovered his fascination with stars. It warmed his heart to know that someone cared about his interests, even if Thomas didn’t.

He flipped the glowing light off, setting it on the table. He really should sleep now.

He dreamed of illuminated star shapes floating in the sky, Remus’s hand intertwined in his.


	20. intruloceit: love/bent/hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "4, 22, 30 intruloceit"
> 
> can't find the original prompt list, title is my best guess

Remus stared at his creation, squinting at the shape. He banged it again, hoping to form a better shape than he had. School was _stupid,_ he didn’t want to just bang at a piece of metal until it looked like a shape. He wanted to melt things and set stuff on fire. But no, they deemed that too dangerous.

Plus, they didn’t really have the supplies.

Unimportant. No matter the situation, this was frustrating.

He looked at his sad excuse for a cube, the corners knocked in and the sides nowhere near flat. He resisted the urge to pummel the cube into flatness, setting his mallet back on the table rather forcefully. 

“You alright?”

His partner’s voice startled him. Logan took his hand, offering a small squeeze.

“Yeah. My cube’s just all… bent and stupid. You got yours to work, why can’t I?”

“Shapes are a construct,” Janus interjected from Remus’s other side, “and art is subjective. Your cube is perfect, darling.”

Remus had to let out a light laugh, lacing his fingers in Janus’s. He would’ve taken a kiss from either of them, but that wasn’t exactly the most appropriate thing to do in class. He settled on leaning on Logan’s shoulder, their arm resting around his waist.

“This class is dumb anyway. No freedom, no artistic ideas are valued, and no fire,” Janus said, wriggling his fingers in Remus’s hand to pull him a little closer.

“He’s right. No fire. What’s the fun in metalworking if there’s no fire?” Logan added.

Remus laughed along with the two of them, their teacher shooting a disapproving glare.

“Well,” Remus began, slipping his cube into his pocket while watching the teacher’s gaze, “guess I’ll just have to do that part myself.”

Janus took his as well, grabbing a new sheet of metal to make a duplicate. “Not without your partners, I’m afraid.”


	21. roceit: vivid dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the prompt thing, could you do prompt 100?" (“So I had this really vivid dream...”)
> 
> (tw: mentioned gore, blood, murder, organs)

“...I had this really vivid dream.”

Roman was curled up in Janus’s arms, buried in his hoodie. Janus could feel him trembling as he traced circles into his boyfriend’s back. The dim light of the lamp was the only thing illuminating their dark room. Roman had woken up panicking a few moments ago, and was only just able to talk.

“I... I was Remus, and- and I-”

Roman convulsed, a new round of tears seeping into Janus’s nightgown.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I just wanna be able to help you.” Janus pulled the comforter further up on Roman’s shoulders, threading his fingers in his boyfriend’s dark hair.

“No, it’s- I’m- I’m fine. I... killed you. And me, and Virgil, and I woke up before-”

Roman buried his face in Janus’s chest. Janus held him tighter, gently rubbing his neck.

“The blood- I could smell it so clearly, I ripped you apart and all your organs and I- I hate it and I know Remus isn’t evil but I don’t wanna be him, I don’t wanna be anything like him and I know he would never do that, but I’m scared, I’m so scared Janus-”

“You’re not Remus. He’s his own part of Thomas, specifically designed to be nothing like you. You don’t have to be scared of turning into him. I know you’re good, I know you would never do anything like that, just as he wouldn’t. You’re doing so much, trying so hard, and I’m so proud of you.”

“You’re- you’re not angry at me? Or scared of me?”

“Of course not. It was a dream, just your thoughts. I trust you.”

Roman took a deep breath, energy spent on crying and panicking. He let himself sink into the warmth of the blankets.

“Do you wanna go to sleep now?” Janus asked.

Roman nodded and Janus flipped of the light, shifting so he could hold his lover as they both drifted off.


	22. roman: euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "17 'i want to feel like this forever' but it's when roman first tries on a skirt and makeup. Transgenderism.."
> 
> (platonic prinxiety)

Roman trailed their finger along their jaw and double chin gently, examining the dramatic red eyeshadow and lipstick she’d applied. He touched his skirt as well, pulling at it and noticing exactly how it sat on her curves. The flouncy pink blouse went with the shiny dark red skirt, complimented by a pair of short red heels.

This felt like nothing he’d ever felt before. Something completely unfamiliar, something terrifying. But she knew she didn’t want it to end.

“You look good.”

They were suddenly reminded of Virgil standing behind them, hands in xir pockets. Xe had helped her pick the outfit, since nothing in his closet looked anything like this.

“I wanna feel like this forever, V.”

It felt so perfect, so right, so _euphoric_. They couldn’t comprehend how they’d gone most of their life without this feeling, how she’d endured years and years of being _male_ , acting _male_. He didn’t want that anymore. They wanted to be _everything_. She wanted to be a walking contradiction between her masculine face, their hairy legs, their flat chest, and the things he wore. It felt freeing. It felt like everything he’d ever wanted.

“I can help you shop for some more clothes once you stop admiring yourself in the mirror.”

“This is my first experience of my gender matching up with my looks, what’d you expect?”

“I’m kidding, I swear. It’s nice to see you finally happy with yourself. I know you’ve always been a little insecure.”

Roman snorted. “A little?”

Virgil laughed with them, draping xir arm over her shoulders. Roman returned the hug, an uncontrollable smile growing over their face.

“Yeah. I’m gonna need a lot more outfits like this.”


	23. logan: important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i get a #47 with that sweet sweet logan angst?" (“I’m only important when you need something from me.”)
> 
> (platonic analogical if you want i suppose)

“Logan?”

Virgil pushed open the door to Logan’s room gently. The logical side was sitting slumped over on the end of his bed, glasses drooping in the loose grip of his hand. He didn’t even look up when Virgil came in, eyes focused on the floor.

“Why don’t you come back?” Virgil asked tentatively, “we all decided to hang out after today, everyone- especially you- needed it.”

Logan didn’t reply, twirling his glasses in his hand.

“We were gonna watch a movie. It might not be your favorite genre, but I’m sure you could use the relaxation anyway-”

“No thank you.”

Virgil paused for a moment, but didn’t leave quite yet. 

“It would really help Roman if you were there. We were a little concerned for him- and you- I just think it would make him feel a lot more comforted-”

“I’m only important when you need something from me.”

“No, no, I just- I was just trying to get you to come, we’re worried about you and Roman-”

“I’m done,” Logan interrupted him coldly, grip tightening around the lenses of his glasses. “I don’t want to be a part of your little fucking group if you don’t care about me past my usefulness.”

“But we _do_ -”

“Just leave. Just fucking leave.”

He did.


	24. intrulogical: happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "34. 'I just want you to be happy…' with hmm intrulogical :0??"
> 
> TW: self harm, crying

"Why are you doing this?"

Remus asked the question shakily, feeling tissues dab at his eyes as he sank into the warm blankets on Logan's bed. He shifted his hands from under their bandages, feeling the sting leftover by his razor.

"You were in need of comfort, weren't you? You deserve help just as much as anyone."

Remus looked down, gently pushing Logan's arm away from his face. Only a few residual chokes came from his throat now, the worst of the crying mostly subsided.

"I don't, though. I hurt you guys, so why shouldn't I hurt myself?"

Logan's face turned to one of concern, for the hundredth time that night. He put his hand on Remus's knee, rubbing light circles.

"You're just doing your job. And if you get ignored for doing your job, it's understandable you'd get frustrated. You know you can't hurt us physically, you're just in desperate need of approval."

"But... but I'm the bad guy. I don't deserve love or care like you guys do, why are you-"

"I just want you to be happy, Remus."

Tears once again welled up in Remus's eyes as he shoved himself into Logan's chest. Logan encased him in a tight hug, letting the tears seep into his shirt and tie.

"I- I don't wanna hurt y-"

Remus wrapped his arms around Logan as well, ignoring the sting in his arms at first. After a moment, though, he dropped them back down so they rested on the blankets, letting Logan just comfort him instead.

"I just... don't wanna hurt anymore," Remus choked out, sobs receding into small whimpers and his tense body finally relaxing.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't," Logan mumbled into Remus's dark hair, pressing a long kiss to the top of his head.


	25. loceit: self-deprecating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "46? With Logan saying something self loathing and janus jumping right to his defense" (Please don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t believe that. You’re so much more than that. You’re so...)

Logan sat back in his swivel chair, tiredness creeping in his eyes. The blue screen mocked him, blank pages and tables without numbers staring back at him. At least he'd finished something.

He stood up, making his way into the kitchen, getting the last jar of Crofters from the fridge and popping some bread in the toaster.

"Did you finish?"

Logan didn't _jump_ when he heard Janus's voice, he was just a little... surprised. He composed himself, leaning slightly against the counter to face Janus, who was holding a warm mug.

"Did I scare you there? Anyway, was your unhealthy escapade to your room until it was one in the morning prove fruitful at all in getting your work done?"

Logan cleared his throat, heat rising in his cheeks slightly. "Yes, it did. Why are _you_ awake, anyway?"

"Well, I always have a sense of when someone's lying to themself, and you were being exceptionally annoying, and I'm guessing that's because you're trying to convince yourself this is worth it."

"I'm just trying to get work done," Logan said, turning around and grabbing his toast and setting it on a plate, pulling out a knife for the jam.

"Just give up on this. You know it's not healthy, no matter how much work you get done. And I don't want any of that 'imaginary' bullshit either. You know it still affects you."

"Are you drinking coffee?"

"You're not good at changing the subject. And yes, I am."

They stood there in a moment of silence, Logan's toast half-covered in jam, Janus's coffee sending wisps of heat up in the warm light of the kitchen.

"I know this has become a regular thing," Janus said softly, interrupting the quiet. "I care about you and your health. And I'm worried about you for other reasons, too."

"Yeah, yeah, I already know I'm too fucking useless now," Logan mumbled, digging his hands into his palms.

“God, Logan, please don’t say that about yourself. Please don’t believe that. You’re so much more than that. You’re perfect, and it's not your fault if you're made to feel like you're useless.”

Logan stayed silent, though he relaxed the tension in his shoulders and hands slightly, tracing the indents in his palms.

"This is why I'm worried for you. When you say things like that, it makes me scared that there's so much more going on with you than you let on. You have to be honest about how you feel. I've only managed to catch glimpses of some very, very concerning habits. This being one of them."

"I don't feel. I'm fine," he replied, but perhaps with a bit of a tremor in his voice.

"Both lies. And you know it."

Janus approached him, placing his coffee on the counter next to Logan, touching the logical side's face gently with an ungloved hand. He traced Logan's cheek up to his eye, where water was swelling up at the edges.

"If you ever need to, know you can talk to me. I trust you to recognize problems, recognize... symptoms, but whatever's going on with you, you're going to need help through it. And if you're scared of someone else noticing, I'm the embodiment of deception. I can keep a secret."

Logan nodded slightly, seemingly physically unable to do much else.

"I love you, Logan, okay?"

And if he heard a quiet "I know," he wouldn't say it. Logan would deny such vulnerability until the day he died.

Or until the day he felt comfortable enough in his emotions to let such things flow freely.


	26. prinxiety: cuddles + kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for the prompt list - #3?" (accidentally did 4- Kissing on sofa, foreheads pressed together, breathy, soft tender.)

Roman mumbled something into Virgil’s lips, chest pressed on top of the anxious side’s torso. They were snuggled together on the couch, heavy comforters draped across them. It was a freezing cold day, so they’d stayed in the living room for the majority of it, cuddling or watching movies or playing games.

Virgil cupped Roman’s cheeks with his hands, letting the kiss drift apart. 

“What was that?”

“Just wanted to tell you I loved you,” Roman muttered, threading his fingers in Virgil’s hair. “And also I was wondering if you wanted some hot chocolate.”

Virgil sat up, forcing Roman to lean on his shoulder instead. “Despite the fact that we’ve eaten nothing but junk food today, I’d love some.”

Roman smiled and jumped up from the couch, pulling the shawl around his shoulders tight as he waddled into the kitchen. Virgil looked around on Netflix while he was gone, trying to find a movie that they hadn’t already watched that day.

And soon, Roman came back holding two warm mugs, placing a kiss on Virgil’s lips that turned into a soft makeout session, which ended up with them snuggled half-asleep on the couch, movies long forgotten.


	27. loceit: "please don't cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2. 'Please don’t cry.' with loceit or roceit :O? also ilysm!!!!!!"

Logan buried his head in his arms, leaning against the kitchen table. He’d meant to stay here until his toast had finished, then work as he ate and finish up, but he hadn’t even gotten up for the bread still in the toaster, probably long cold by now.

His computer had gone to sleep a few minutes ago after he’d shut his eyes, rocking back and forth over the stress of his project. There were half-circles indented in his arms, one or two managing to draw blood. But he couldn’t think about it, not here, not now, not when he had so many things to do that he wasn’t _doing_.

His chest felt tight and his throat holding back from _something_. He didn’t let himself believe that it was a sob waiting to rip from his throat, screams and cries waiting to wake everyone.

“Logan?”

He didn’t make a sound when he heard Janus’s voice, the feelings in his chest and throat getting tighter and his grip tightening around himself as he uselessly tried to bite his arm.

“Logan. It’s two in the morning, you need to go to _sleep_.”

He squirmed and shook his head, feeling like a child. But he wasn’t a child. He was a competent adult, he should be able to finish his work. He shouldn’t have this much trouble because he doesn’t _want_ to anymore.

“Logan, this is the third time this week I’ve found out you were doing this. _Please_ go to sleep.”

He still didn’t move, suppressing whimpers from escaping his throat to the best of his ability.

Janus’s hand touched his shoulder, and he tried his best not to tense up.

“Am I- am I stupid?”

That was all Logan managed to get out without sobbing, finally sitting up to pull Janus closer by his pajama shirt. He ignored the voice in his head and wrapped his arms around Janus’s torso, the other side letting him do so before speaking.

“Well, I don’t think it’s the smartest idea to stay up so late, but-”

Logan’s sobs interrupted Janus’s sentence, loud and heartbreaking. He tried to push them down again, again, but the continuous flow of tears and sound of crying ringing through the kitchen wouldn’t let up. So he held tighter, his fellow side’s shirt getting wet because of it. Janus sank down to his knees, returning the hug as Logan cried into his chest instead.

“No, no, please don’t cry, it’s okay, I didn’t mean that. I know you know that what you’re doing is unhealthy. I know you’re smart, you’re so smart. I think you’re just in desperate need of help. You’re not stupid. You wouldn’t do this without an underlying reason.”

“I- if I was smart I could finish this and- and I wouldn’t have to stay up- but I’m- I’m just a failure who- who can’t make anybody happy.”

“No, no, Logan, please. You aren’t a god, you can’t finish your work in such unreasonable times, _especially_ when both you and Thomas are struggling. All we need you to do right now is take care of yourself. Do you think you can do that?”

He continued crying for a while, eventually nodding. Janus let him. He knew crying was healthy, and while he still felt bad for triggering it, it needed to happen.

He felt lucky that Logan felt comfortable enough to do it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everybody!! i've been having a few problems with tumblr, so i wanted to open up the comments here for requests. i don't know if anybody reading this is that invested enough for that, but feel free to give a quote or a prompt or a song and a character/ship and i'll write it!!!


	28. dukexiety: pool at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "not letting me paste but the first one (swimming late at night) would be cute with intrulogical or dukexiety"  
> tw nsfw mention, choking mention, drowning mention

“Shut up! You’re gonna wake the neighbors!!!”

“Suck it up, emo, if we get caught we’ll just run.”

Remus lowered himself into their neighbor’s pool, down the street from Virgil’s house and across from his own. The water was cool, puffing up his swim trunks as he pushed off the wall in a breaststroke.

“You comin’, Snot Topic?”

Virgil sighed and pulled off his hoodie covering the majority of his body, shimmying off the edge of the pool. Remus had been on a swim team with Roman for a year, so he was decent at most strokes. Virgil could tread and swim freestyle pretty badly. He wanted to get better due to his paranoia about drowning, but he hadn’t really gotten around to it.

“Fuck, this is cold.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Where the hell are y-”

Virgil felt a heavy splash on the back of his neck, wetting his hair and the section of his back he hadn’t submerged. Remus jumped on his back, and they toppled over before he wriggled out of his friend’s arms, rising to the surface again.

“You asshole!!! You could’ve drowned me!!! Plus, the neighbors are gonna hear us!”

He wasn’t genuinely angry, and Remus knew this. This was their regular squabbles, their friendly arguments consisted at least half of their relationship.

It didn’t take long for Virgil to splash waves of water back at his friend as they traded laughs and grins, Remus’s mullet soaked and Virgil’s poofing out a little. 

They eventually calmed down, wading around in the water as the minutes ticked by. Virgil swam back to their belongings, pushing his hoodie around until he found his phone. It was quarter to one in the morning, they’d stayed up much longer than they intended to.

“Rem, it’s almost-”

He was shoved into the wall as Remus constricted his chubby arms around Virgil’s stomach.

“What were you sayin’?”

“We should-” he attempted to pull out of his friend’s arms, “head home soon. God, you’re gonna strangle me one of these days.”

“Only if you want,” Remus said, and Virgil could feel the grin on his face pressed up against Virgil’s shoulder.

Virgil crawled out of the pool, pushing Remus’s face away from where he still lingered. He dried his hair a little with one of the towels they’d brought before brushing the water off of the rest of his body. Remus reluctantly got out too, making sure to shake his wet hair in Virgil’s direction before drying off as well.

“C’mon, Virgin, let’s draw a bunch of dicks on their door. They’re rich, anyway, they could just get a new one.”

Virgil laughed quietly before resting his arm around Remus’s waist. “Let’s go home, dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna leave a request in the comments you can!!


	29. dukexiety: biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if it's alright 25 with dukexiety for the physical affection prompts ^^" (biting affectionately)

Virgil was slumped against the couch arm, scrolling through Tumblr with one hand, absently twisting through Remus’s long hair with the other. Remus wasn’t doing much; laying on his back and doodling glowing spirals in the air out of pink and purple and a little bit of blue. Virgil’s arm was resting across his collarbone, hand just under his ear.

“I’m boreeed,” Remus complained, drawing out the word as his most recent doodle dissipated. He tugged Virgil’s other hand down, placing his phone above his head, to cup his cheek and make pouty eyes. 

“No, we can’t make out, I’m about to go talk to Logan. He wanted help with something.”

Remus’s pout increased dramatically, and Virgil rolled his eyes. 

“C’mon babe,” Remus said, tugging on Virgil’s hand until it reached his mouth. He bit down on his boyfriend’s index finger gently, grinning.

“Oh my god, Remus,” Virgil said, though giggling as he did. “Is that your version of kissing someone’s hand?”

“Maybe,” he said, trading Virgil’s index finger for his middle. “So can we make out?”

“...Just for a minute or two.”


	30. dukeceit: "please don't cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the angst one 'Please don’t cry.' with Remus trying to comfort Janus, if it's okay for you ^^"

“Jan?”

Remus’s friend sat on his bed, notes for today in hand. He didn’t say anything, back turned away from Remus. He’d sunk out to his room after the video, and refused to say anything for the rest of the day.

The creative side cautiously kneeled down on the bed, just behind Janus. He could just make out his friend’s expression from this position, brow furrowed and almost as tense as when Virgil left, and he ignored Remus for almost a week. 

“Do you- can I touch you?”

Janus hesitated, and sat unmoving for a moment. With anyone else, he wouldn’t be so tentative (if anyone else ever liked Remus enough to receive comfort from him), but he knew Janus, and he knew that he needed to take his own time.

Finally, the deceitful side nodded.

Remus lightly touched his shoulder, tracing his hand across his back before he felt a little bit of the tension Janus held was released.

“Are you okay?”

Janus’s face didn’t move for a moment, other than the deep breathing through his nose.

“Why- why won’t they listen?”

He looked so vulnerable, and so tired, slowly tugging apart the notes as he looked up, soft sounds erupting from his throat.

“I can’t- I try- I try so hard,” he said, voice warbling. “Remus, I- I’m just not good enough for them.”

“Jan- please- please don’t cry, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, please- please.”

Janus dropped the notes as tears started wriggling out of his eyes, leaning back towards Remus’s warm touch. It scared the creative side, almost, to see his best friend so vulnerable and broken, after years of being ignored, and pain, from missing Virgil. Remus was always open enough with his emotions with Janus, and Virgil had no choice but to let others see his breakdowns and panic attacks. But Janus… 

It hurt to see him like this.

“I’m sorry, Jan. I’m- I’m sorry.”

He didn’t have anything else to say as Janus turned around to shove his face into Remus’s sash, audible crying twisting his face, gloved fingers digging into Remus’s shirt as he held, tight, so tight. Remus held tight too, until the last sobs receded into silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put requests in the comments if you'd like!! (no moceit or romantic logicality please)


	31. logan: tired

Logan was exhausted.

He seemed to be exhausted most of the time, actually. In his calendar of physical feelings, notes like “tired” and “tense” showed up often. He wasn’t sure why; after all, he hadn’t changed his sleeping schedule or his diet. Nothing physically had changed.

He knew the probable cause, of course he did. He knew it was probably because he had become harsher on himself, using more of his waking hours for work rather than relaxation. He was working more than ever, yet unproductive in nearly everything. And a steady decline had turned into a sharp drop after Janus had kicked him out of the courtroom, and an even sharper fall after his appearance as simply a text box.

He knew exactly why he was so tired. He knew why he didn’t remember what feeling normal felt like anymore. He knew why he got irrational urges whenever another side made a jab at him or his work. He knew why he questioned his worth, his usefulness, and why he questioned if they would be better without him.

Logan’s mental health was toppling over, but he didn’t dare say it to himself. If he ignored it, it wasn’t real.

He continued to use his logic to reason with other people’s problems, and offer solutions, even if they didn’t want him. The other sides underestimated his input in emotional conversations. He knew the best solutions to common mental health problems, when all the others could do was figure out what they were.

He knew that he could fix himself if he accepted what was wrong. Instead, he used note cards and reminders in the hopes that they would teach him to be good enough for his friends. And then, maybe they would be able to help him through it.

But for now, he would keep lying to himself. It was getting more and more difficult to hold onto those lies, to avoid breaking down and sobbing like a pathetic child. But he convinced himself the outcome would be far worse if he didn’t.

Although a small part of him recognized that that was a lie, too.


	32. intrulogical: sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For the prompts, intrlogical with Remus pulling Logan away from working too hard. Only if you want to, though"

"You're still up?"

Remus leaned against Logan's doorframe, his midnight snack of a bagel in hand. Logan shuffled his papers, only acknowledging Remus for a moment.

"I'm not done."

Remus entered the room, setting his bagel on Logan's desk, to his boyfriend's dismay. He pressed his hands into Logan's shoulders, gently massaging them.

"You need to go to sleep. You're so tense. And you promised you'd do better about it, remember? No later than eleven?"

Logan sighed, dropping his pencil and rubbing his own wrist. "I know. But it's hard. I've gotten used to it and... I need to get this stuff done."

"Come on, starlight. You're sleeping in my room tonight."

Remus pulled Logan's swivel chair out, pulling him up by the arms and holding his bagel in his mouth on the way out. Logan reluctantly followed him, walking hand in hand down the hall to Remus's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to put requests in the comments!!


	33. loceit: xenogender logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "GIVE ME XENOGENDER LOGAN FIC NOW. YOU WANTED DEMANDS SO I'LL GIVE ONE."

"You okay, Lo?”

Janus’s voice was so gentle, his gloved hands holding Logan’s across the table. The logical side nodded, though comets heart raced. Xe had been meaning to come out for over a month, but star hadn’t managed to calm xemself down nearly enough every time com wanted to.

Xe had decided to just bite the bullet and tell him. There wasn’t any point in enduring the discomfort and dysphoria anymore, not when com knew that Janus would accept star in an instant.

“I’m not... I’m not-”

Xe had to take a moment to collect comself, despite knowing how understanding Janus would be. What if he didn't love star anymore? What if he was accepting but avoided Logan after that, eventually breaking up with xem? What if-

"Lo, Logan, it's okay. Anything you need to tell me, it's okay."

Star nodded again, wiping tears beginning to creep out of comets eyes. "I'm not... I'm not a man."

"Okay. That's perfectly fine, okay? I love you so much, sweetheart, and I'm so proud of you, for finding that and being confident enough to tell me."

Logan just nodded, breath still shaky.

"Do you know what you are, if not a man?"

"I'm- I'm nonbinary, but- I use- I use the term caelgender. It's- it's stupid, I-"

"No, it's not stupid, love. What does it mean? Do you want different pronouns, or a different name?"

Logan laced xir fingers in Janus's, taking a deep breath. "It's a gender that's... related to space, and objects in outer space and- all that. I'm okay with my name but I- I use star/stars, com/comet/comself, and xe/xir pronouns, but if you don't want to you can just use they/them-"

"No, Lo, I'll use them if they make you comfortable. I wanna support you, and I don't mind using those pronouns at all."

"Thank- thank you, Janus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to put requests in the comments!!


	34. dukeceit + virgil: parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have some demus raising Virgil as their kid? Feel free to do angst, but end with fluff/comfort please?"

“Remus? I’m home!”

Janus dropped his unnecessary bags at the door, receiving no response from his husband. He continued inside, heading to his and Remus’s room, where he usually found him trying to entertain Virgil.

“Hey, hey, don’t you want the- Virgil-”

“Sounds like you’re having a hard time,” Janus said, entering the room where Remus was desperately trying to get their child to work on a nine-piece jigsaw puzzle.

“Yeah,” he laughed as Janus took Virgil in his arms. 

“Wanna do the puzzle, V?” 

Virgil nuzzled into Janus’s chest for a minute before nodding his head, allowing himself to be seated in front of the short table. Janus and Remus kneeled down next to him, Janus passing him a piece that he fitted together happily.

“You’re so much better at talking to children than I am.”

“I have more experience with them, remember my year and a half working in that daycare hell? Don’t beat yourself up too much.”

“‘Too much,’” Remus mumbled, eliciting a chuckle out of Janus as they returned their attention back to Virgil.

“Fuck!” Virgil cried as he dropped a puzzle piece on the floor. Janus looked between him and Remus as their child helplessly reached for it on the ground.

“Remus, did you-”

“He’s gonna have to learn at  _ somepoint,” _ Remus said awkwardly, also leaving Virgil to grab at the puzzle piece.

“Oh my-” Janus groaned, taking a moment before reaching over to grab the dropped puzzle piece. “Sorry, Virge.”

“It’s not like you help. I mean, you sound much worse whenever you drop something.”

“Shut up,” Janus said, handing Virgil another piece.


	35. dukeceit: dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams with remusxjanus?"

_Remus’s toes curled, the golden brown leaves crackling under his feet. He breathed deeply, walking briskly through the woods. The trees faded from his view as quickly as they appeared as he held his hands in tight fists. He knew why he was here._

_He had to defeat this monster. Then he and Janus would be free again._

_In a blur, he reached its post. His morningstar had appeared in his hands. He took the first swing._

_It evaded the blow without dodging, like it always did. Once he had taken his swing it seemed as if it had never been in that spot in the first place. He growled and ran directly at it._

_“Remus,” it must have said, its voice echoing from every corner of the forest._

_It was taunting him. He tried for another hit._

_Do this for Janus. He needs you._

_He let out another growl that turned into a scream, swinging his morningstar in a circle. The monster evaded it every time, fading and reappearing. Even when he did seem to hit it, the weapon passed right through._

_For Janus. For Janus. For-_

“Remus!”

Remus woke up with a shudder, feeling hot and cold and panicked. Janus’s hand was laid gently on his shoulder, shaking him awake.

“Jan- Janus, are you- what’s going on?”

“Hey, hey, calm down. It was a dream. Yours were spilling over into mine, so I came to check on you.”

Remus sat up. That had happened a few times, if he was thinking about someone else enough, sometimes his creativity would leak into their dreams. 

Janus kneeled on his bed, taking Remus’s hands in his. “Do you need me here?”

Remus nodded. “I think... I need to deal with whatever’s causing these.”

Janus settled himself in, letting Remus curl up in his arms as they drifted off together.

_Remus faced the monster again, its face mocking him. Maybe it was pointless. The monster was probably unkillable for a reason, after all._

_He felt a gloved hand take his. He looked over to see Janus._

_He smiled. He wouldn’t have to face this alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to put requests in the comments, thanks for reading! (i know theres one i haven't finished working on, i just havent found the motivation for it)


	36. platonic prinxiety: train rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "oh! for the january prompts, how about train ride with platonic prinxiety? if you don’t mind specifics, what if they were pen pals or online friends, nd one of ‘em is goin to meet the other after a while?"

Virgil had a tight grip on his phone, staring out the window as the trees passed by. He chewed on his nails, horrible scenarios playing out in his mind. He checked his phone again, trying to distract himself.

_What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m ugly or I smell bad? What if he’s actually a fifty year old man trying to prey on me and assault me or rape me or-_

He took a deep breath. He shouldn’t be worried. They were meeting in a public place, they’d video called before and their _parents_ had approved. He sent an “almost there,” smiling when he replied quickly.

He was honestly more excited than nervous. After a year and a half talking, he’d finally be able to hug Roman and eat lunch with him and hang out like they’d wanted to.

Virgil’s heart rate spiked when the train began to slow down, pulling into the station. What if Roman wasn’t there? What if Roman didn’t trust _him?_

He tried to steady his breathing as he stepped out of the train, looking around nervously.

“Virgil!!!” a voice called, and it didn’t take long to see Roman’s broad figure barreling towards him. He held his arms out for the incoming hug, Roman’s warmth and soft jacket washing all his anxieties away.

“I finally get to _meet_ you!!! I can’t believe- Virgil, you’re really here, this is _amazing!”_

Virgil tightened his arms around Roman, smiling into his shoulder. 

“I’m glad to meet you too. I was so anxious coming here, I’m relieved you’re not absolutely revolted by me or anything.”

Roman let go, the biggest grin Virgil had ever seen on his face. 

“Of course not. I’m just happy you’re here. We can go rollerskating, we can get ice cream and food, we could go to the thrift store... you did bring money, didn’t you? Doesn’t matter if you did, I’d pay for everything for you. We’ve gotta cram all the hanging out into today, so we’d better start planning...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to put requests in the comments!


End file.
